


I will disguise myself and go into the battle

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [65]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Claire gives candy to children.
Series: Three Wise Monkeys [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255562
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

There’s a knock at the door, and upon opening it, Claire is welcomed by twin screams of “trick or treats?!!!”

Treats. Of course treats.

Claire bends to pick up the candy bag she keeps at the door without looking at the children, and pauses in surprise when she finally does.

There are two little girls, twins or very close in age, with wide grins and extended hands. The one on the right is missing a tooth.

She’s wearing all black clothes, with a black scarf wrapped around her head, brown eyes peering through clumsily cut holes. Her sister is in red, and wears a beanie with two little knitted horns.

(For a second, there’s a blank in Claire’s head, where she can’t quite connect the children’s bright smiles with the Devil’s red snarls, the smell of sugar with his blood of her hands, their happiness with the fear and the despair and the quiet questioning of her own morality.)

( _Everybody is a fucking monster _, Matt once said, and these girls are the age Lola was when she first killed a man, the age Matt was when he was first forced to torture her.)__

__(The Devil saved Matt and almost destroyed him, a legacy of darkness and blood, of anger and death, and they’re using it for a _laugh_ )_ _

__(She almost slams the door shut.)_ _

__(Almost.)_ _

__Claire smiles back, and hands out the candies, and ask the mother if she can take a picture._ _

__She sends it to Santino._ _

__\---_ _

__Santino looks at the picture Claire sent him, and bursts out laughing._ _

__He forwards the picture to Dominic. The cuteness must be shared._ _


	2. Chapter 2

Jack O'Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be pure WAFF. I don't know what happened.


End file.
